To Serve thy Country
by sureshot199
Summary: Sequel to "Truths Reveled"- Fifteen year old JD Dunne knows that his adoptive uncle Ezra and the members of Team Seven risk their lives every day to keep the US save. When one of their own is suspected of having ties to the culprit, Team Seven's hands are tied. JD finds himself questioning what it means to be an American and his bravery to do the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

JD closed his eyes, hoping that it would relieve some of the pressure to his throbbing head. but it didn't help at all. He winced as his stomach threatened to expel his lunch for about the hundredth time in the last hour. The uncomfortable chairs in the high school office were not helping either.

"Don't worry Honey, your uncle will be here to pick you up in a little while," the school secretly told JD sympathetically.

JD nodded his head slightly; afraid of what would come out if he opened his mouth. It had been a long hard day at school and JD hadn't even been to any of his classes.

The school had hosted a memorial service for a man and a woman who had been killed during a terrorist attack at Fort Rollson a few days ago. Some man had driven through the front gate with a truck full of explosives. the bomb had taken two of the guards at the base with them. One of them had been JD's favorite science teacher who had been called on up on reserve duty for the weekend.

School was bad enough, but JD's home had also turned into chaos right after the attack. His uncle had been in and out of the house fir the last week. Well Ezra wasn't really his uncle. Ezra had been a friend of his mother's. When she had died of a brain tumor, he had taken JD in and the two had become very close. Recently, there had been several new additions to their unique little family. Most of the world thought that Ezra Standish was a stuck-up insurance agent who sold high end insurance policies to international wealthy clientele. Only a few months ago, JD had learned differently. The insurance agency was only a cover operation. His uncle was really part of secret operations team organized to combat terrorism threats without having to deal with all the bureaucracy involved in the US agencies. Code named the ambiguous team Seven, the team answered to one person, Secretary of State Orrin Travis. Team Seven had been organized to help prevent attacks like the one on Fort Rollson. Ezra, Chris, Buck, Vin, Nathan and Josiah had taken it as a personal insult that the attack had basically occurred in their own backyard.

Ezra hadn't been home when JD had left for school this morning, but he didn't bother telling the secretary that. Ezra's whole team was listed on his emergency contact form, so he had no idea who would be picking him up.

"How are you feeling JD?"

JD looked up to see a large, blond woman standing over him. It was his English teacher Mrs. Ferinbach.

"I'll be aright," he said quietly.

"I don't think anyone is alright sweetie," she stated. JD was grateful that she didn't pester him anymore. Mrs. Ferinbach walked over and started talking to the secretary. "Marline, did you hear that they released the name of the suicide bomber?"

"Yes, wasn't it like Bariut or something?" the secretary answered.

"Ba-i-yat," Mrs. Ferinbach responded, sounding out the letters.

"Wait isn't that the same name as…" The secretary didn't finish her sentence.

JD jumped slightly. He recognized that name it was the same as….. JD could feel both pairs of eyes on him.

"Yes, it's the same as her," Mrs. Ferinbach responded darkly.

The women continued talking, but they had lowered their voices so JD couldn't hear. That was just fine with the teenager.

A few minutes later, JD heard a familiar voice.

"Hello ladies, Hey JD."

JD looked up to see Ebony Sawyer standing in the doorway of the office. The petite, olive skinned twenty five year old and moved in with he and Ezra two years ago and had become the older sister that JD never had. Several years ago, Ebony and JD's fathers had both been legendary CIA agents murdered during a mission in Lebanon by a jealous director. Ezra had worked with both men and had attempted to bring down the director, but had only destroyed his career in the process. Ebony was working on her doctorate degree at the local university and stayed with them. She and Ezra had worked out a deal that she would have free lodging if she helped keep an eye on JD while his uncle was away. OF course, that is what everyone thought. Like everyone else in JD's life, most people didn't know what Ebony Sawyer really did for a living.

Ebony was born while her father was still living and working in Afghanistan. He had managed to get his family out before the Taliban had taken over the country.

Chris Larabee and Ezra Standish had seen the value of having a half Aghani agent who's talents included speaking several Middle Eastern language and a strong knowledge of the region. She was working as part of the team as sort of a probationary agent.

JD was excited to see the young woman, She had left the same day as the attack and he hadn't seen her since. Ezra had simply told him that the CIA had needed her expertise in Middle Eastern customs. Ebony had left Afghanistan when she was toddler, but she was a fluent Arabic speaker and had returned to the country several times with her mother Saima Baiyat. All of a sudden, he realized why the women had lowered their voices around him.

Both women were staring coldly at the young woman.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer," the secretary's tone was sarcastic. "I am surprised you are willing to show your face after everything that's happened."

"I am here to pick up JD," Ebony stated, her whole body tensing. "Is there a problem?"

"I am quite concerned with letting JD go with somebody who is…" the secretary answered, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I am listed as one JD's contact people. If there is a problem I'm sure we can call Ezra Standish," Ebony answered coolly. She put her hand on JD's shoulder. JD winced.

"I question the judgment of a man who leaves the well being of his child in the hands of somebody who obviously has ties to a terr…"

"Marline that is enough!"

JD looked look up to see a tall, black man standing in the doorway.

"Ebony Sawyer is a dedicated volunteer at this school and we completely trust her with JD's well being."

JD had always liked Mr. Borton, despite what several people had said about him being too young for the job. His respect for the school principal had increased even more.

"JD, do you have your things?" Mr. Borton asked. "Then let's go." JD picked up his backpack and followed Ebony and the principal out the hallway. "I am truly sorry what you experienced in here Ebony. It was uncalled for." The principal stated as they walked down the hallway.

Ebony smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it. I pride myself on hiring the best role models for my students, and what you experienced inside was absolutely disgusting. We know that you have no connection to whoever was responsible for the tragedy." The three walked out of the school doors.

"Mr. Borton, I feel much better knowing that at least you…" Ebony gasped before she finished her sentence.

"What the hell?"

JD wasn't sure what surprised him more, hearing his principal swear or seeing the scrape marks all over Ebony's car. Ezra had bought the young woman the little black Mercedes for her birthday a couple of months ago. JD knew how much she loved that car.

JD looked around to see several parents standing around with their kids in the parking lot.

"Who did this?" Mr. Borton growled, looking around.

Everyone in the parking lot looked down at their feet. Nobody answered.

"I'm calling the police," Mr. Borton said turning on his heels.

"No, please," Ebony pleaded, grabbing onto his arm.

"Ms. Sawyer this is a blatant example of discrimination. It is showing disrespect to you, JD and to my school."

"Then call the police, but please let me take JD home. He's worn out and needs to rest."

The principal looked like he was going to disagree, but then then sighed in resignation.

"Alright, but please tell me you accept my sincerest apologies and know that something will be done about this." He lowered his voice. "I truly am sorry about this Ebbi."

"Of course, thank you Rick."

JD was confused. He didn't know how to interpret the look between them. Since when were Ebbi and his principal on a first name basis?

"Let's go JD," Ebony ordered. JD crawled into the driver's seat. Ebony held her head up high as she drove out of the parking lot, but JD noticed that her knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel so hard.

"I'm sorry JD, I never got the chance to ask how you were feeling," Ebony answered. "You don't look so hot."

"I have a headache and I feel like I'm going to puke." JD answered. He really looked at Ebony for the first time since she had left.

Her big brown that eyes that usually sparkled were drawn and tired. She brushed her long black hair behind her ear.. A huge bruise covered the left side of her face.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"Let's just say I spent the last few days with people who shared similar attitudes as your school secretary," she answered cryptically. "So, you do feel okay enough to go out to Chris's ranch? Ezra and everyone else are out there right now. Nathan can check you out. If not, I can take you to the doctor right now, and Ezra will meet us there."

Although not officially medically trained at a doctor, Nathan Jackson had served as a Medic with the army for a few years. He was usually able to handle the minor aches and pains of the Team. For a group of people who engaged in dangerous activities for both work and play, it saved time and a lot of money.

"I can go to Chris's," JD answered, excited to hear that his uncle was home. "Is everyone else really home?" he asked.

"For the time being," Ebony answered with a smile. "Are you sure? I don't want you to puke all over my car. The outside looks bad enough."

It was the first time, JD had heard Ebony laugh since he had seen her. It made him feel much better. Ebony spent the rest of the car ride telling him little pieces of information about what was being done to find out more about the terrorist.

Ever since he had found out who Ezra and the others really were, they had begun telling him a little bit about what they were doing. They couldn't tell him everything, but they usually would give him a brief overview of their missions and tell him where they would be traveling.

Twenty minutes later, Ebony pulled the car into the dirt driveway leading up to Chris's ranch. As soon as she had turned off the car, she turned to look at JD.

"Think you can make it up to the house by yourself?" she asked.

"Of course," JD answered. "Why?"

"I think I need a little de-stress time right now. I am going to take Calypso out for a ride," she responded referring to her horse.

"Okay, but I'm sure everyone is going to want to talk to you about your car."

"That's exactly why I need to be myself for a little while," Ebony answered before exiting the car. "You can tell them I'll be back in an hour."

JD got out of the car slowly. He did feel better, but his head still hurt and the nauseous feeling had not completely left his stomach. When she was sure he was able to walk, she sprinted towards the barn.

Ezra and Chris were already out on the front porch by the time he got there.

"Hey JD," Ezra walked up to him concerned. He put an arm around his shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," the teen answered, "but my head really hurts and I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Nathan's inside waiting to check you out," Ezra responded sympathetically.

"JD, where's Ebbi?" Chris asked.

"She went out for a ride," JD answered, "she said she needed some time to herself."

"Little brat," Chris growled. He started walking towards the car.

"JD, why don't you go inside? You look like you are about to fall over." Ezra stated.

"but…"JD protested.

"We'll take care of Ebbi," Ezra stated. He waited until JD had walked inside before joining Chris. He could almost see the steam rising out of Chris's ears. He saw the scratch marks on the side of Ebbi's car and clenched his fists in anger.

"You know she probably never would have told us what happened at the school if JD's principal hadn't called," Chris stated quietly.

"I was afraid something like this would occur when they released that name. It doesn't matter that her mother is one of the most respected lawyers i this country..." he let his voice trail off, not finishing the sentence. He sighed, making a mental note to call a body shop as soon as he had a chance They both turned to see Vin walk out of the house and look at the car.

"Bastards," The Texan said quietly. "JD's principal just called your cell phone again Ezra.. He wanted to make sure that Ebbi and JD got here alright." He paused and smiled slightly. "Think he might have a little bit of a crush on Ebbi."

"Hmpff," Ezra stated. Chris didn't look too happy either.

"Oh come on guys, She's twenty five years old and she's hot, you don't think that other guys aren't going to notice those big brown eyes….."

"This is Ebony where talking about Mr. Tanner, I'd remind you that….."

Chris's cell phone went off, interrupting him.

"Yeah?" Chris answered gruffly. "Oh hello Sir."

Ezra stifled a laugh at the change in tone in Chris's voice. It had to be Travis on the line.

"What...You know what happened to her last time they interviewed her!...No!...Alright sir."

Chris slammed his phone shut with more force than what was necessary.

"You alright?" Vin asked.

"That bastard Heart from NSA want to interview Ebbi again," Chris growled.

"What?" Ezra asked. "She just spent three days in Washington. What on earth could they possibly ask her that she hasn't told them already?"

"Says some new evidence has come to light that he needs to ask her about," Chris growled.

"I thought we were supposed to receive the information first considering out position," Ezra responded, feeling his own anger growing.

"Travis says Heart will share once he's interviewed Ebbi," Chris answered. "But she sure as hell is not going alone this time. If he so much as implies that she's somehow connected to this, foreign terrorists are going to be the least of his worries."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JD yawned drowsily as he woke up. It took him a few moments to realize he was back in the world of living. He also realized that his headache was gone and he no longer felt that he was going to lose what was in his stomach.

Nathan had been right; all he had needed was some sleep and some time to unwind. Groggily, he got out of the bed he used when he stayed at Chris's house. He felt better and better as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Ezra and Vin looked up from the kitchen table when the teenager hit the last step that led into the kitchen.

"Look who has decided to join the world of the living again," Vin smiled. "You feeling better kid?

"What time is it?" JD asked.

"About five o clock. you slept for a few hours," Vin answered. "Ya hungry?"

Before JD could answer, his stomach made a loud rumbling noise that echoed through the kitchen.

Both men laughed.

"I take that as an affirmative," Ezra asked.

JD nodded his head sheepishly.

"You're in luck," Ezra answered. "Josiah made a pot of chili before he left. I believe it is still warm." The man got up from the table and began getting dinner ready for his adoptive nephew.

"Hell kid he must really have missed you," Vin whispered in his ear. "I don't think I've ever seen him actually offer to serve anyone."

JD chuckled quietly as he sat down at the kitchen table. He realized how quiet it was.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"Some people from Washington wanted to talk to Ebbi," Vin responded.

The dark look passed between Vin and Ezra did not go unnoticed by JD.

"Why?" JD asked, looking expectantly between the two men.

"It's a long story JD," Vin answered with a long sigh.

"Which I'm sure you want to hear," Ezra added with a sad smile, setting the bowl of chili and a glass of milk on the table. "Let's just say that the people at your school are not the only ones who are less than trusting of our dear friend."

"You mean because of the connection between her and the terrorist?" JD asked, flabbergasted. "Didn't she tell us once that there are like a million people in Afghanistan who have the same last name as her mom? That is something like Smith in the US?"

"Maybe not a million," Ezra answered with a quiet chuckle. "But you see the ridiculousness of his all."

"That's so stupid!" JD yelled. "I would have thought that people who work for the government would know better."

"One would think," Ezra responded, his voice as heavily laced with sarcasm.

" How she got the bruise on her face?" JD asked, noticing another dark look between the two men.

"What happened?" JD pushed. "Did she get it during some mission or something?"

"No JD, one of the our guys gave it to her," Vin answered.

"Was she trying to take Buck on again?" JD asked, but noticed that there was no humor in the older mens' eyes.

"She was being interviewed…" Ezra started to say.

"Interviewed?" Vin scoffed. "That was a damn interrogation!" Vin got a little red around the ears when he realized that he just swore. He looked at JD and then at Ezra.

"Sorry Ez, I know we're not supposed to swear around him."

"I'm afraid I'm fighting a losing battle on that front," Ezra sighed. "What with what he watches on TV and spending entirely too much time around you cretins."

Vin took a drink of Coke and belched.

"Excuse me. Still not sure what that word means Ezra, even though you keep calling us that."

"It means Mr. Tanner….. Oh never mind," Ezra answered with a sigh. He turned to JD. "There was a man from the NSA who did not like the answer Ebbi gave to him and he slammed her face into the table." Ezra's voice was quiet, but JD saw his face cloud over.

"What?" JD yelled, slamming his hands on the table. The glass and the bowl teetered dangerously, but managed to stay upright. "Weren't you guys telling me that you and Chris and the others, even though you are a special team, aren't even allowed to touch suspects? That Travis and whoever the other guys in charge of security made sure that torture was never an option. "

"Well to be fair kid," Vin chuckled. "Chris and Josiah are so darn intimidating that we usually don't have to do much to get them talking," but he added, getting serous again.

"You're right though, we're not supposed to touch anyone. The way Heart explains it, that's the Agent from Homeland Security that was in charge of talking to Ebbi….Oh knock it off Ezra," Vin turned to look at the other man who had tightened his lips. 'I agree that we need to try and keep the kid out of it as much as possible, but Ebbi's like a sister to him, and I know he's like me. He isn't taking too kindly to somebody hurting his family." Besides he added with a smile, "the way he knows his computers, I'm sure he'd try to hack into some computer program or something to find out."

"Alright continue," Ezra answered, but he still did not look happy.

"Like I was saying, the way Heart's story goes is that it was never an interrogation so therefore what happened can't be considered torture. He says the desire to bring justice to the families at the base was so strong that he got a little carried away."

"Bullshit," Ezra said under his breath. "Everyone knows that bigoted son of a bitch wanted on to Team Seven from the beginning and he hates everyone who is on it now. The fact that Ebbi is Afghani and a woman is driving him mad. I bet he was just waiting for an opportunity to…"

"Who's revealing too much information now Ez?" Vin asked with a smile. Ezra looked he was going to try and say something, but decided against it.

"And this is the guy from Washington who wants to talk to Ellie again?" JD asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Ezra answered.

"How can you do that?" JD exploded, lunging out his chair. "How can you let him talk to Ebbi again? You are supposed to be her team! You are supposed to protect each other!" JD felt bad when he saw the guilty look pass between Vin and Ezra.

"Our hands are tied JD," Vin said sadly. "This order came directly from Secretary Travis himself. If we were to defy the order, we could end up in the brink!'

"Not that any of us wouldn't be willing if it meant keeping Ebbi safe," Ezra answered quickly. "It's just somebody needs to make sure that…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Somebody needs to stay here and take care of me," JD answered. He huffed and sat back down. He felt guilty. Sometimes it seemed like he always getting in the way. Heck, his uncle the others could possibly be tracking the killers down across the ocean if it wasn't for him. Vin reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's probably a good idea to keep your uncle and Chris separated anyhow,' he chuckled. "Heart likely doesn't stand a chance against either of them, but we'd be cleaning up his guts out of the conference room for years if the two of them are there at the same time."

"Thank you for that appealing image Mr. Tanner," Ezra cringed, "But you are probably right."

"Why does this Heart want to talk to Ebbi again?" JD asked. "'Obviously she has nothing to with what the bombing."

"We're not sure," Ezra answered. "But obviously it has to be something. That is the only reason why Travis would allow him to come to Denver."

"And you're sure everyone will make sure he doesn't…?" JD asked. "I mean….."

"Let me tell you something kid," Vin's voice lowered "If Heart so much as looks at Ebbi the wrong way, Chris, Buck Josiah and even Nathan will make sure he's the one leaving with the black eye this time."

"And we are forgetting one important thing," Ezra added with a chuckle. "That our girl is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Still…." JD stated, not entirely convinced.

"Come on kid, I want to try that new wizard Ezra bought you a few weeks ago."

""Really?" JD asked.

"First off that game is at our house on the other side of town. Second, he's only allowed to play with it on the weekends. I'm sure he has homework that he has to…."

"You know Uncle Ezra, I'm still really not feeling that good and I think it would help a lot if I could sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Yeah Uncle Ezra, of course you need to do everything to make sure the kid feels okay," Vin laughed. "Somebody just might accuse you of being a boring parent."

"What about homework?" Ezra asked.

"Screw homework," Vin snorted.

"Well I'm coming to you when he ends up getting stuck going to some second tier university, or worse a state school," Ezra shuddered.

"Jeez Ezra, the kid is just getting his temps in a few months," Vin stated. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"You can never start planning too early Vin," Ezra stated. " He has to…"

"Come on JD," Vin said, eying the teenager. "Let's go get in my truck, while he's planning your road to the Presidency."

"My nephew will be so much more than the President, he's going to….." JD didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Vin had already pushing him out of the kitchen. They both started running when they heard Ezra start yelling.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO DO THE DISH AND JD, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RIDE IN THAT DEATHTRAP AND BREAK YOUR NECK!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damn, I don't know how she can stay so calm," Buck shook his head and glanced out the window of Chris's office. Chris's office was sectioned off from the main room by a door and a wall full of windows. The shades were usually drawn, but right now they were open giving the two men a full view of the larger room.

There were a few desks and file cabinets and several bulletin boards posted with maps and flyers describing different types of insurance policies. It was so stereotypical insurance office that the men were sometimes surprised that no one ever saw through their fasade. The team needed to maintain their front of high end international insurance dealers to prevent suspicion. The only thing in the office that revealed any clue to their true employment was a small interrogation room downstairs. The upcoming meeting would take place there. There was no way Team Seven was going to take Heart to their real base of operations, Ezra's mansion with its hidden rooms and secret hiding spots.

Chris's eyes scanned the office and landed on Ezra's desk. Ebbie was sitting in the chair with a large textbook on her lap. Chris, Ezra, Vin and Buck masqueraded as insurance agents. Josiah was an actual college professor at the University where Ebbi TA'd for him while working on her degree. The two did not have desks in the office.

"She's not as calm as you might think," Chris answered, watching his young teammate closely. "She's been reading that same page for the last half an hour." Josiah was lying on the couch with a paperback book in his hands and Nathan was typing on his computer, but he observed them watching Ebbi out of the corner of their eyes as well.

"Makes me sick," Buck answered. "That little girl has risked her life and saved this damn country more times that I can count and she's still treated like a piece of filth, even by our own people. How much does she have to prove herself before she gets the respect she deserves?

"That little girl is a young woman Pard," Chris answered. "And one who would probably rip out your throat if she heard you mollycoddling her like that."

"And you don't call bringing the majority of the team down here for a meeting mollycoddling?" Buck asked with raised eyebrows.

Chris gave him a thin smile, than glanced at his phone sitting on his desk. He t tried to turn on the dark screen by sliding his finger across the screen hard. He was rewarded with a loud beeping noise.

"Shut up you piece of junk, I thought you were supposed to be a Smartphone," He picked it up and through it across the room where it wacked into the window. The three occupants of the other rooms jumped. Ebbi got up and walked into the office.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked

"Oh you know, Chris and technology were just having another lively discussion," Buck answered shaking his head.

Ebony reached down and picked up the phone. She rubbed it on her pants leg and glanced at the screen.

"Well it's nice to know that these cases do what they say they're supposed to. It looks like this one's still salvageable."

"Good, I think the two hundred dollar expense every other week was starting to draw some questions from the accounting office," Buck answered. "Do we need to get ahold of JD and make room in his busy schedule for another tutorial?"

"Shut up Buck," Chris growled.

"What do you need your phone for?" Ebbi asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to look up the damn time," Chris answered.

"You got to be gentle with it boss," Ebbi answered, gently swiping her finger across the screen.

"I've been telling him that his whole life, may be why's he got trouble finding a date," Buck chuckled.

Buck ducked the pen that Chris through at him and Ebbi cringed.

"Too much information Buck," she answered glancing at the phone. "It's 7:15," A dark look spread across her face. "He's fifteen minutes late."

Whatever jovial feelings had been in the room quickly disappeared.

"Leave it to that son of a bitch to do not even have the decency to show to show up on time," Buck growled.

Chris didn't answer. He was watching Ebbi closely. For the first time, he saw traces of fear in her eyes. She looked on the verge of tears. They were all exhausted and stressed, but he knew her special circumstance was starting to wear on her. A less strong person would have broke a long time ago.

"Nathan, Josiah, can you come here for a second?" Chris called. The two men got up from their seats and stood in the doorway of the office. The small office was now crammed.

"I just wanted to make it clear that everyone in this room has got Ebbi's back right?"

"Was that ever in question?" Nathan asked, glancing at Ebbi in concern. "You don't think that…."

"No," Ebbi answered. "I know that you guys…I mean that…..Well, I just thought that. " She sighed heavily, "I should have known that agencies that would kill my and JD's dads for helping my people wouldn't trust me either."

"Ellie, don't think…." Josiah started to say. "You know that not everyone is bad."

"I guess I'm just overreacting to the thing at JD's school today," she stated, looking at her feet.

"Overreacting would have been punching that harpy in the face and even then it would have been justified," Buck growled. "In fact…." He stopped talking when they all the headlights in the dimly lit window of the office.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Nathan answered. There was no warmth in his voice. "I'll go let him in. Ebbi, you got this. We aren't going to let that happen again." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

Ebbi took a deep breath. They all watched the range of emotions that crossed her face in the next few seconds. She seemed to decide on a disgusted scowl. Buck almost burst out laughing. It was a look that she had obviously learned from Chris.

"Alright," Chris stated, satisfied. "Let's go get this over with." He gently pushed Ebbi forward. The rest of the men filed into the main room.

Two men were waiting with Nathan by the door. They looked like the stereotypical military men one saw on a bad TV cop drama or spy novel. They were almost spitting images of each other, except the younger one clearly deferred to the other. He was standing a few steps behind. Both were broad shouldered, tall and looked comical in their three piece suits. Their weapons were clearly placed in a visible location to intimidate. Both turned their shaved heads in Team Seven's direction.

"Major Larabee," the one in charge greeted, holding out his hand He was smiling and appeared in a cheery mood. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Allow me to introduce my new partner from the NSA First Lieutenant Jeremy Taylor." Heart held out his hand

"Secretary Travis stated that you had important reason for being here Major Heart?" Chris asked, ignoring his hand.

Heart frowned and lowered his hand, but the smile quickly returned to his face.

"Oh yes," he answered. "I believe you and your team, especially Ms. Sawyer will find quite enlightening." The hatred in his voice when he looked at Ebbi was evident. Despite the obvious animosity, the smile never left his face. It bothered Chris. Something had happened to put the man in a good mood. Judging by the look on the rest of his team's faces, they were suspicious as well.

"What is the information you would like to share with me Major?" Ebbi asked. "I have already told you everything I know during our earlier interviews."

"Oh I highly doubt that, but shall we proceed downstairs to the interrogation room downstairs and we can continue this conversation between the two of us?" Ebbi was about to say something when Buck stopped her.

"Whatever you have to say or ask her Heart, you can do it front of us right here. That room is used for suspected criminals and….."

That's why we are….." Heart's partner said from his place in the corner, but he shut up when Heart gave him a look.

"Just what are you playing at here Heart?" Nathan asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"I must insist on following procedures and her interview will take place in a former setting where….."

"Fine," Chris interrupted. "You insist on playing by the rules then we'll play by the rules. But that means one of my men will be going downstairs with her to make sure you follow them this time."

"Have it your way," Heart answered. 'Taylor wait up here," he ordered, then held the envelope in his hands up in the air. "I will be waiting for you downstairs." He turned and headed down the steps.

"I'll be outside having a smoke," Taylor stated. No one noticed that he left the office.

"Are you ready to come protect me Oh fearless leader," Ebbi asked with a nervous smile.

"Actually no," Chris answered. They all turned to look at him with a look of surprise on their faces. Ebbi looked hurt. "Josiah can you go with her? You're the only one I trust not to punch Heart in the face."

"No problem boss," Josiah answered. He put his hand on Ebbi's shoulder and gently pushed her down the steps.

Chris followed Buck and Nathan into his office. Nathan turned on the small black and white TV that was connected to the microphone and security camera below. The three men watched intently as Heart sat down and began asking questions.

"Is it true that your mother is the Afghani fugitive Saima Baiyat?" Heart asked suddenly.

"My mother?" Ebbi asked clearly not expecting the question. What does she have to do with…."

"Just answer the question," Heart stated, with an edge in his voice. Ebbi looked hesitantly at Josiah. Josiah's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded his head slightly.

"Saima Baiyat escaped Afghanistan with her husband CIA agent Sawyer before the Taliban could take over and is not a fugitive," Ebbi answered coldly. "She is a respected lawyer with the ACLU and yes she is my mother."

"And she is part of the Muslim community of the Mosquienum Mosque in Bolder am I correct?"

"I don't see how this relates to anything…."

"You don't have to answer that!"

Josiah and Ebbi both spoke at the same time.

"I wasn't aware that you were acting as a lawyer Sanchez," Heart said. He turned to look at Ebbi. "Like I said this is just a conversation. You will answer my questions if you have nothing to hide."

Buck looked up from the TV screen.

"What the hell is he playing at?" he asked.

Chris didn't answer. He had a sinking suspicion that this conversation was going to get ugly fast. His eyes didn't leave the TV screen.

"And she is close friends with the priest who..."

"Ozmon is an imam," Ebbi answered quickly.

"What?' Heart asked taken back.

"The leader of a mosque is called an imam, not a priest," Ebbi answered.

"Whatever," Heart answered, as he opened up the file. "No big deal."

"It's a very big deal!" Ebbi snarled. "It's like comparing the Christian God to Zeus or Thor or something." She started to rise out of her chair.

"Easy Ebbi," Nathan whispered as if the young woman could hear him. "Don't you see that he's trying to get a reaction out of you?"

As if he heard the voice, Josiah reached out and forcefully pushed Ebbi back into her seat.

"For somebody who claimed you don't you identify with a religion in your last interview, this seems like a very personal issue for you," Heart stated.

"I have a very personal issue with the lack of cultural understanding shown by many people in power and the results that can occur because of it," Ebbi answered. Chris was relieved to see that she took a deep breath.

"But it is true that you were raised a Muslim am I correct?"

"I believe that Ebony has already answered these questions previously," Josiah answered. "If you are just going to waste our time and repeat…."

"Need I remind you that Secretary Travis himself has sanctioned this meeting and I am within my right to ask any question I think is pertinent?" Heart answered glaring at Josiah.

"Like I said last time, I have some familiarity with the Muslim faith. My mother practices the faith and my father was Presbyterian, but I was never pushed to follow one specific religion," Ebbi answered.

"Then you are familiar with the idea of Jihad and what that means in the Muslim faith ….." Heart started to say.

"I am working on a doctorate in International Relations. I don't need a history lesson from someone who barely graduated high school." Ebbi answered.

Buck cheered and Nathan booth chuckled.. Chris smiled only slightly.

"Easy Ebb," he whispered. "Don't give him a reason to hurt you."

"Let's return to the topic of your mother and this zealot Ozmon Baz. Is it true that they are in some kind of relationship?"

Ebbi was so stunned by the question that she couldn't even answer. Apparently so was Josiah. Chris ran his hand over his jaw in frustration.

He had met few women like Saima Baiyat, The woman had to endure more pain and suffering than anyone he had ever known. She watched her country torn apart, her husband murdered by officials in the government she thought would keep her safe and endured years of prejudice and stereotypes. Despite everything, she had was a strong loving mother to Ebbi and often JD, a confidante to Chris and his team, and an advocate for more tolerance in her own Muslim Community and the country as a whole. Chris, and he knew his team, considered it an honor to be considered among her friends.

When she had told Chris and his friends in confidence, that she had feelings with her reform partner and leader of her mosque, nobody could have been happier for her. She had stated that this was a sensitive issue based on Baz's past and sworn them all to secrecy. Like any good agent Chris had been apprehensive when Saima explained Baz's troubled past with a violent organization. Saima had said that was in the past. If Saima trusted Baz, then Chris did as well. He wondered how the hell Heart had found out about it.

"Baz is a bad man Ms Sawyer. He's responsbable for…."

"That was in his past and he never hurt anybody!" Ebbi screamed, obviously she had lost her cool. "They were only plans and he never followed through on anything."

Chris hated the smile he saw on Heart's face. He didn't know how or why, but he felt like Heart had just gotten whatever smoking gun he was looking for.

"Then you are aware that the government has a detailed description of how he was plotting to break into a military base and…."

Chris heard Buck and Nathan both gasp slightly. This was news to them. To Josiah's credit, he was able to mask his emotion.

"They were the thoughts of an angry young man still in his youth," Ebbi answered. "He was corrupted and confused by a religious fanatic; He saw the error of his ways and never followed through. In fact, he has spent the rest of his life helping angry young men overcome their hatred the way he has. My mother was helping him accomplish this goal."

"Or just waiting for the right impressionable young man to come along and finish the job," Heart answered. He stood up his voice was getting louder as he got more excited. He picked up a picture and threw it on the table. Judging by the look on Ebbi and Josiah's face, it was something shocking. Heart glanced up at camera and grabbed the picture of the table. He held it up to the camera.

"No," Nathan stated. "It can't be…"

Chris had a hard time believing it himself. It was a picture of Ozmon Baz with a young man who was quickly becoming the most famous person in America, Mustafa Baiyat, the suicide bomber responsible for blowing up the military base.

"I didn't know, I don't think…." Cleary Ebbi was stunned and at a loss for words. Heart leaned over the table and got in her face. Josiah sat at the edge of his chair. Heart hadn't done anything illegal yet, but he was getting close.

"You're treading on shaky ground right now Sawyer. Does your mother have any connection to this man?" he pointed to the picture.

"No!" Ebbi yelled, "she couldn't! She would never…" she was cut off when Heart took another picture of his folder. Chris watched as the color drained out of her face. Josiah clutched her arm in disbelief.

"Would you like to see what your beloved girl has gotten herself mixed up in Larabee?" Heart held up the picture. It was grainy, but the figures could be easily made out. Baz, and the suicide bomber Baiyat were sitting at a table with several boys and Saima inside the mosque.

"She counseled them," Ebbi's voice shook. "She was trying to help them…" her voice trailed off.

"Did she ever tell you what they talked about?" Heart asked, clearly pleased at Ebbi's distraught reaction.

"They were counseling sessions; they were supposed to be confidential. I didn't know who wen to their meetings."

"How very convenient," Heart answered. "There is no record of a terrorist attack being plotted."

"Have you talked to my mom or Ozmon? I'm sure they can explain," Ebbi stated. Her voice barely more than a whisper.

"We would but she has conveniently disappeared, along with Baz and the boys in this picture."

"What?" Ebbi yelled. "Have you started looking for her? She could be in danger, She could be…"

"Oh believe me, we are looking for her," Heart said coldly. "And when we do, I'm going to have fun making her tell me everything. That scratch on your face is going to be nothing compared to what she's going to have…."

"You son of a bitch," Ebbi swore, all traces of her desperation gone. Josiah stood but was unable to grab ahold of her as she lunged across the table. Heart, who was ready for the reaction, forced his elbow up and it connected hard with Ebbi's jaw. She crumpled backwards and was saved from falling to the ground by Josiah's strong arms.

"That bastard's going to pay," Buck growled as he lunged for the door. Nathan stood in front of him. "Get out of my way Nathan!' he ordered.

"I want to hit him as much as you do, but we are going to make it worse for her right now. If Saima's missing….."

Chris watched what was happening between his two friends out of the corner of his eye, but most of his attention was still on Heart. He knew that Heart still hadn't played his trump card. He was terrified to learn what it was.

Josiah held on to Ebbi who looked like she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Her eyes were fluttering rapidly as she tried to regain focus.

"Are you done here Heart?: he ordered.

"Not quite," Heart stated. "You can pass Ms. Sawyer over to me Professor Sanchez, I will be taking her for futher questions."

"Over my dead body," Josiah answered, clearly his cool was going fast.. Chris only caught a glimpse of a sheet of paper he recognized as a warrant and was out of his chair in a second. He flew out his chair and was downstairs in a few seconds. He could hear Nathan and Buck's footsteps behind him. He slammed the door behind him, locking it. He didn't want the two other men in here right now.

Heart turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh good you are here Larabee. It will be much easier if we are here to listen to this all together." He pulled a tape recorder out his pocket and hit the play button.

"Ebbi, I know your mother is a wise woman, but are you sure you know what she is doing?" Chris was surprised to hear his own voice on the tape recorder.

"She knows exactly what she is doing Chris. She may be the only hope of convincing them not to do anything stupid or making sure they don't get caught planning. anything" Even in her dazed state, Ebbi was startled to hear her own voice.

"So you admit that they are planning something?" Chris's voice was accusatory. "Why won't you tell me what's going on Ebbi? You have a responsibility to tell me!"

"I can't betray her trust Chris, If she…." Her voice stopped suddenly, as Heart pushed the stop button on the recording.

"As you can see Ms. Sawyer we have clear evidence that you knew something was going on that mosque and you refused to tell your own boss about it." Heart said.

Josiah looked dumfounded. He clearly hadn't heard this before. Exclamations of surprise from Nathan and Buck echoed behind the closed door. Chris remembered this conservation. He had had his own suspicions about the mosque and had chosen to ask Ebbi about what she knew privately at his house one day. He looked over at her and could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She thought he had turned the taped conversation over to Heart! Of course he hadn't, but then how did Heart and the NSA know…..All of a sudden it hit him.

"You bastard, you were bugging my house!' Chris exclaimed. He looked at Ebbi desperately, hoping she'd understand that he had nothing to do with this.

"And a good thing too," Heart answered. "We may have missed out on an accomplice to a horrible crime who may be able to shed information that may help us catch the others responsible….."

"Son of a bitch!" Chris growled. "Fine, she knew that there were boys were were saying stupid things. Why don't you play the whole tape of that conversation? She told me the Saima and Baz knew something was being plotted and they were going to try and stop it. I am just as guilty as she is for holding information so you might as well arrest me too."

"Unfortunately, the last part of the tape was damaged so we have nothing to accuse you with Larabee…"

"My ass you don't!" Chris was clenching his fists. "You arrest me, a decorated military veteran; you will have a lot of questions to answer to. The daughter of an Afgani refugee can easily slip through the cracks. You can send her to some undisclosed location and nobody will think twice." He held out his wrists. "You arrest her, you arrest me too!"

"No!" Ebbi yelled, pushing away Josiah's arms. "I know things Heart. I didn't tell Chris or the others the whole story. I know things that I won't tell anyone." She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Things that not even you will get me to tell."

Chris was about to yell at his young agent. What was she saying?

Josiah put a strong hand on Chris's shoulder holding him back. Chris was about to push it away when the bigger man whispered in his ear.

"Don't do it Chris. She needs you to find Saima." Josiah's voice was low and rushed, but Chris understood every word. He saw the pleading look in Ebbi's eyes, and understood.

"I'll be watching you Heart. You step one foot out of the law book or I find that there is even a scratch on her after I get done talking to Travis, I'll be the one locked up in a cell and you will be in the morgue."

He was glad to see Heart take an involuntary step backwards. He pulled out a cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"Jeremy, get down here now. I need back-up. We will consider the witness hostile and dangerous," he said.

There was a loud pounding on the door. Chris assumed that was from Buck. He knew the door wasn't soundproof and the two men outside had heard the whole conversation. He was sure Buck was fighting to get in. He turned around and saw Heart get out a pair of handcuffs.

"No!' Chris demanded, "You don't need those. I won't let you..." He glanced over at Ebb who appeared to be forcing herself to stay calm.

"Go upstairs and talk to Buck and Nathan," Josiah leaned so only Chris could hear his words. "Your posturing is only going to make is worse for her right now." Again Chris was about to protest, but saw the wisdom in Josiah's words. "I'll stay with her for now," the bigger man added.

Chris glared at Heart one more time and opened the door. He quickly closed it before Buck could storm into the room.

"Upstairs now," he ordered.

"Chris..." Buck started to protest, but Chris pushed him up the stairs. They almost ran into Heart's partner who had the good sense to hurry past them.

"What the hell Chris?" Buck swore. "You are her boss. She trusts you! You are going to just let Heart haul her away to god knows what secret prison or worse."

"She needs us out here right now. We need to find Saima and Baz. If Saima is really in trouble and in the hands of terrorists, her life is in danger. Finding out the truth of what is happening is going to be the only way we can save Ebony." He vocalized what Josiah and the young woman had realized down stairs.

Buck looked like he was going to say something, but decided it against it. Instead he roared in anger. Chris turned to look at Nathan.

"Nathan, Heart knows we know he bugged my house. I'm sure he bugged the mansion too.. Tell Ezra and Vin to check and see if anything has been compromised. He clearly meant the secret rooms. He thought a moment. "I know Ezra's got the sound wave detection kit at his house. I need them to find them all, but leave just one in place, maybe one in the kitchen or something. Heart and whoever's working with him may think we missed one and we can use that to our advantage." He paused. "About Ebony, well I..."

"I'll handle it," Nathan answered and he walked towards Chris's office.

Both men turned when they heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps. Jeremy was the first to emerge carrying a gun. Heart followed pushing Ebbi in front of him. The sight of the young woman with her hands pulled behind her back in handcuffs made Chris feel sick. He could feel Buck tense beside him. Josiah walked behind them, not looking any better than Chris felt. Josiah had managed to keep a level head, but Chris could see the anger pent up inside his friend.

When Ebbi saw them. she attempted to smile. Despite the brave look she was trying to muster, Chris could see the fear in her eyes. She, as well as they, knew what happened to suspects , how many times had he been in Heart's shoes himself? It made Chris think about the men he had interrogated. Had they had friends..family that felt like he did now? He shook the thought from his head. He would worry about the morality of his job later.

"I'll see you guys and my mom soon okay?" Ebbi stated. Her voice shook. "Make sure Ezra and JD don't get into trouble."

"You'll be back sooner than you know it," Buck stated. "We told you we've got your back." Buck's voice was confident, but it was obvious the same thoughts were running through his head.

"Remember Heart," Chris stated. "Ebony Sawyer has powerful friends and family that love her and will do anything to make sure she stays that way. She is a hero to this country and will be treated that way." The words were directed at Heart, but Chris made sure he caught Ebbi's gaze. The words were for her sake. He willed every ounce of his strength to her.

"Whatever," Heart answered. The man looked like he was walking on cloud nine.

Chris reached out and put a hand on Heart's shoulder. Heart looked like he was about to punch him, but stopped when he saw the glare in Chris's face.

I wasn't appointed Captain of a special forces squadron because I always follow the rules," Chris said in a low, menacing voice. "I got the results the higher ups wanted and became very good at hiding the collateral damage." Heart shook involuntarily, and Chris continued. "My men always came home. It isn't going to stop now."

Heart gulped, but pushed Ebby towards the all watched as their young teammate was placed inside the car and then drive away.

"Damn,"Buck punching his fists down on his desk. 'What do we do now?" he asked


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Look'ee here, Pip. I'm your second father. You're my son—more to me nor any son. I've put away money, only for you to spend. When I was a hired-out shepherd in a solitary hut, not seeing no faces but faces of sheep till I half-forgot wot men's and women's faces wos like, I see yourn. . . . I see you there a many times plain as ever I see you on them misty marshes. 'Lord strike me dead!' I says each time—and I goes out in the open air to say it under the open heavens—'but wot, if I gets liberty and money, I'll make that boy a gentleman"_

Ezra closed the book and sat it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Why do you have to stop there?" a voice protested.

Ezra was surprised to find that the voice did not come from the sleeping boy on the bed, but from the man standing in the door way. He had been aware that Vin had been listening for the last twenty minutes. He shook his head and chuckled quietly. He glanced at JD. JD had always looked young for his age. All curled up in slumber, it was hard to believe he was fifteen. Despite his appearance, his adoptive nephew was wise beyond his years, not unlike Pip in his favorite story.

He held up the book.

"Perhaps you would like to finish it on your own Mr. Tanner. I know that you are now trying to read more. I'm sure you will find the ending of Great Expectations to your satisfaction. JD sure does. Lord knows we've read it enough times."

"That's real nice that you do that Ezra, read it to him like that."

"It's a habit that we've gotten into since he came to live with me. His nightmares would get so bad that he'd be afraid to go to bed at night. I started to read to help him fall asleep. We used to do it every night, but there hasn't been time lately."

"Well its done the trick tonight," Vin answered. "Probably helps he's in his own bed too."

Ezra glanced at JD one more time, smiling slightly. He motioned for Vin to walk out the door and closed it softly. Vin followed him down the hall.

"Did you check the house?" he asked, his demeanor changing completely The warmth and pride that had shone on his face only a few second before had been replaced by a cold, hard resolve. Silent fury radiated from his eyes.

"Yeah," Vin stated quietly, noticing the change. "I left on in the kitchen just in case. I don't think they would be stupid enough to fall for that old trick, but you never know." He stopped walking when Ezra halted in front of a large oak door.

Ezra reached into his pocket and pulled out an octagonal shaped pendent He fit it into the door and turned. He and Vin heard the door click. Ezra glanced over his shoulder and opened the door. He made a gesture for Vin to go ahead of him.

Vin walked inside and looked around him. Every time he entered the main office of Team Seven, he couldn't help but be slightly amazed. If by chance, someone entered the office that wasn't supposed to here, they would find nothing unusual. A large oak desk set in the middle of the oak furnished room. The only thing on the desk was a desk lamp. Two of the walls contained book shelves with law books and folders full of insurance information. It looked like any other office of a wealthy man.

Two paintings were hung on the west wall directly across from the desk. One painting was of the nineteenth century New England countryside, painted by a well-known artist from the Impressionist Era. The second painting was of two people sitting on what appeared to be horses riding through the woods. One of the riders was a boy with black hair. The other rider was a man wearing a business suit and looked out of place in the setting of the picture. The artist had scribbled his initials at the bottom of the artwork. One of the paintings would draw a considerably larger sum at an auction house. There was a running joke among the members about which one was the most valuable to Ezra.

He watched Ezra sit down at the large desk and reach under the table. After a few seconds, he pushed hard on the top of the desk, until two wooden flaps flipped down. He reached inside around the edges and up on a wooden slab containing a modern work station. Her turned on the laptop.

"Have a seat," Ezra said as he typed on the screen. "I just want to check and make sure the security systems are working. We will talk when I'm finished.

Despite the circumstances, Vin couldn't help but smile at the ingenuity Ezra put into the design of the office. The book shelves were on hidden tracks that moved easily if one needed to access to the top secret documents hidden behind the wall. JD's masterpiece covered up a safe containing millions of dollars in different currencies used across the world. Ezra had shown them more, but Vin knew he was keeping them secret.

Vin sat down in one of the many armchairs spread across the room. Ezra seemed to calm slightly as he was working.

"Does JD now about this place yet?'

Ezra looked up with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think you give the young man enough credit," Ezra stated. "He knew he wasn't supposed to come in here. He then learns that almost everyone he cares about works for a secret government organization. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. In fact, it took him about fifteen minutes once we got back from Mexico."

Vin remembered that trip. Ezra had almost gotten himself killed while working undercover in the compound of a Mexican crime boss. JD had been able to send a virus through a Facebook account that had knocked out the security system.

"You ever let him come in here?" he asked.

"Once or twice," Ezra said, "I figured I'd satisfy the curiosity of the cat a little bit."

Ezra stared at his computer screen and slammed his hand on the desk.

"That's how they must have done it, those bastards!" he cursed.

"What?" Vin asked.

"None of the records of my security system show any breech. But a few weeks ago, our Wi-Fi went down. I called in somebody to fix it. I would bet you a large sum of money, Heart or one of his men knocked it out on purpose. It was his men who were inside."

"Next time you'll just have to let JD fix it," Vin answered.

"Next time isn't going to help Ebbi right now," Ezra's voice was getting louder. "Fuck!" he yelled, getting up. He walked over, looking like was going to sit down in the chair. Instead he punched the headrest, sending the chair crashing to the ground.

Vin sat quietly as his friend stormed around the room, cursing in at least three different languages. He was sure that he would have done more damage to the room, if he hadn't been able to vent his anger to Nathan earlier.

Poor Nathan had been the one who had made the phone call to Vin and Ezra earlier in the evening when JD was playing the video games. Vin had cursed and blamed Nathan for not being able to stop Heart. In retrospect, that hadn't been fair. He knew that Nathan and the others had probably done everything they could. Nathan had been great and taken the thrashing in stride, stating that he would be over at the house in a few hours.

Ezra, on the other hand, had remained very calm. He had stated that JD didn't need to know anything yet, until they had more information. He had made sure JD's evening had gone on as if nothing was wrong. The trained undercover agent only had slipped once. Ezra's smile had slipped only briefly when JD asked if Saima knew what happening to Ebbi. It was only for a brief second, and Vin doubted that JD had seen it. Ezra calmly explained that everyone would know what was happening when it was important.

Ezra's pent up anger was now manifesting itself. Vin knew better than to interfere. Ezra's control only went so far and he didn't want to end up on the floor with the chair.

His violent pacing around the room was interrupted by the ringing phone on the desk. Only seven people knew the private number. Ezra stalked over and answered.

"Yes?" he said tersely. He listened for a second and his eyes lit up in surprise. "Hold on second," he said as he shifted the phone to his shoulder and looked at the screen. "I didn't even think of that Mr. Jackson." He hit a few buttons. "You are indeed correct. There is a suspicious looking van parked across the street that shouldn't be there." He paused and listened. "If you go right on Dauphine Street, you will head will come to the corner of out back courtyard. Dig a little next the third post from the left. The button will lift the post enough for you to squeeze underneath. I'm afraid that it will not be a dignified entrance, but you will be at the back of the house. Your key will let you in the back door." Again he paused. "We shall see you in a few minutes."

Vin watched as Ezra sat down the phone. He looked at Vin.

"If you are ever unable to enter through the front door that is one way to get inside."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Vin praised.

"Well you see, I really do not like…."

"leaving anything to chance, we all know," Vin finished with a slight smile.

"It is not difficult figuring out ways to outsmart the common criminal," Ezra said, staring at he screen darkly. "Or the elite crime fighters of the US government it would appear. A dark sinister looking van for secret surveillance? I think those became cliché about twenty years ago."

Ezra walked over and sat back down across from Vin. The anger had dissipated. Now his friend just looked worn and depressed. Vin had had been angry and upset, but he could only imagine what Ezra was going through.

In his years with the CIA, Ezra had idolized John Dunne and David Sawyer. When the two men had been murdered, Ezra had made it his personal vendetta to bring the responsible director to justice. When he had failed at that, he swore that he would protect the families of his mentors.

Although less than a decade a junior, Ezra was almost as protective of Ebbi as he was of JD. He had been less than pleased as some of the dangerous work Ebbi had been doing lately. That responsibility also extended to Saima. Saima was one of the bravest and kind women Vin had ever met. He knew that neither woman would blame Ezra. He also knew that nothing he told Ezra would convince him that he wasn't at least partially to blame. He would have to work that out on his own.

"Okay, let's go through what we already know," Vin said.

"Maybe we can come up with a plan of action that the guys might have missed."

Ezra gave him an appreciative look. He knew that Vin was trying to distract him, and the curve of his lips let him that the effort was appreciated.

"We know that the bomber Razi Baiyat attended the same east side mosque as Saima and Ozmon Baz," Ezra stated. "Saima told us that Baz was once involved in illegal activities due to his hatred of the United States, but he has long since seen the error of his ways."

"He and Saima were working with a group of young men who were showing violent behavior," Vin started where Ezra had left off. Heart believes that Baiyat must have been involved in that organization."

"Do we know that for sure?" Ezra asked. "Did Nathan mention Ebbi saying anything about knowin who he was?"

"Nope," Vin stated. "I know we can't assume anything, but isn't that a pretty good guess, considering that Saima, Baz, and most of the young men from their group are missing?

"Enough to accuse them of being terrorists and arresting Ebbi on completely circumstantial evidence?" Ezra countered.

They both heard a crackling noise and looked around the room.

"What was that?" Vin asked.

"I don't know," Ezra stated, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He sat up in his seat.

They both heard footsteps coming on the steps.

"Ah, that would be our trusted colleague," Ezra said relaxing back in the chair. "I'm sure one of the microphones must have picked up on his entrance."

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ezra stated.

The door opened slowly and Nathan stuck his head in, He stood in the doorway.

"I promise there will be no retribution for joining us," Ezra sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier Nathan," Vin stated.

Nathan walked into the room, pulling a chair up between the other two men.

"I take it JD's asleep," Nathan stated. "You decided not tell him?"

"I figured there was no use upsetting him anymore. I want him to go to school tomorrow and maybe we will have more concrete information to give him," Ezra clenched the armchairs "or better yet, perhaps we will all wake up and this will just all have been some terrible nightmare." He looked Vin. "Please inform us about what our fearless leader wants us to do now."

"Chris is on his way to Washington right now to talk to Travis," Nathan stated.

"Travis called him in?" Vin asked.

"No," Nathan smiled slightly. "But when has that ever stopped Chris before?"

"Perhaps I should go with him," Ezra suggested, half rising out his seat. "Two people can be more persuasive than one and I can talk to Evelyn Travis…."

Nathan reached out and put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"That is the last thing we need. The only person who pisses Travis off more than Chris is you Ezra," Nathan said. "Despite the friendship you have with his wife."

"You know that he's right Ezra," Vin chuckled as Ezra looked like he was about ready to protest.

"Josiah went him," Nathan added. "He'll make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid."

"And Saima and the missing terrorist cell?" Ezra asked. "I take finding their location will be our task?"

Nathan's face clouded over. It was a rare look for the normally calm man.

"What is it Nate?" Vin asked.

"Travis has ordered us off the case. He said that we are too close to those involved and there is a conflict of interest. He's says he thinks it is best to let the FBI and Department of Defense deal with it," Nathan answered.

That's bullshit," Vin cursed. "This is why our team was created!"

"I'm not disagreeing Vin," Nathan said, "We just need to be…" He looked over at Ezra.

The man's face had grown cold and menacing. His hands were clenching and unclenching and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ezra, what are you thinking right now," Nathan asked nervously.

"I swore to myself that when David Sawyer died, I would take responsibility for the safety of his family," Ezra said quietly. "I don't care if that means flying to Kurdistan or wherever they have taken Ebbi to get her out. I will find Saima and take down the men that have kidnapped her. The US government already failed the Sawyers once. I will not let them do it again."

Nobody said a word for a second, then Nathan reached out and put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"You are not the only one who feels that way Ezra," he said.  
"And you will not have to do this alone,"

Vin nodded in agreement.

"You gentlemen have solid careers and futures, you can protect the American people…" Ezra protested.

"And what good are they if we can't use them to save the people that matter most to us," Vin answered. "Face it Ezra, you're stuck with us."

"And we are not entirely alone," Nathan answered. Buck is making some discrete calls to his friends in the Denver PD. One of his friends said he's in coordination with the NEA that are watching the mosque right now. Baz's assistant in custody right now. Buck says his friend will let him know if they hear anything."

Another cackling noise echoed through the room.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"I think the security system is acting up," Ezra answered

JD quickly hit the off button on the sound recorder box and ripped of his ear phones. He yanked hard and the microphone cord quickly came falling out the vent. He could probably get away with the microphone cackling once, but his uncle would get suspicious if it kept doing so.

His uncle had planned for just about every external and highly technological attack on his home that he could think of. JD imagined that Ezra never dreamed that the first real infiltration into the secret headquarters would come internally and with such low tech equipment. JD had pulled down the metal rack of the heating vent and crawled in. They were just big enough that he could get the microphone close enough to hear what was happening in the office.

Ezra and the rest of the team members had constantly told him that his small size would someday work to his advantage. Now it looked like their advice had proven correct.

JD sat on his bed and pondered what he had just heard. He hated to betray his uncle's trust, but he had known something was wrong since Ezra and Vin had taken the phone call earlier in the evening. He had assumed that it had something to do with Ebbi. He would never have imagined how bad it would be.

Ebbi had been arrested and Saima had been kidnapped. Secretary Travis and the US government thought both women were involved. He had watched the News and knew about secret US prisons overseas. He thought about Ebbi being water-boarded and he almost started crying. He thought about Ebbi's mother in the hands of terrorists and almost felt sick to his stomach. What would they do to her?

More than anything he wanted to rush into the room and yell at his uncle for trying to keep the truth from him, but he understood why Ezra had done it. One thing for sure, he wasn't going to just sit back and not do anything to help his family. He just needed to figure out what.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris glanced at his watch as he walked through the Foggy Bottom district of Washington DC. It was just a little before Midnight. He admired Eboni for wanting her team's efforts forced on finding her mother, but most of Chris's career had been spent never leaving a man behind. He wasn't about to start now. Ebbi had enough allies that the task of protecting her rights and finding Saima could be split between Denver and Washington.

He glanced at his watch. Thanks to the ability to arrange a quick redeye flight and the time change, only a few hours had passed since Heart had taken Ebbi away. Hopefully that meant that the young woman was still in the country. If not, he was going to find out where. He knew that Ezra's resources and his bank account where at his disposal if need be. He glanced behind him to look at his partner in his endeavor. Josiah was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and turned around.

In the rays cast by a light post, Chris watched Josiah bend down and hand a few bills to a teenager in a beat up jacket and baggy pants. The teen tipped an imaginary hat and trotted off the opposite directions. Josiah watched him go then walked over to join Chris.

"You realize what he's probably going to go buy with that money don't you?" Chris asked.

"Probably," Josiah answered. "But there is a chance that he actually might use it to go buy himself a good meal. If there was more time, I would have gotten him something myself. I guess I'll just have to live with the hope that he will do the right thing."

"You're just an old softie," Chris chuckled.

"Always," Josiah answered, smiling. "So did you get ahold of Evie Travis?"

"I did," Chris answered, not offering anymore.

"And?" Josiah asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She said he was working late at the State Department building and probably wouldn't be home until the morning."

"That's all she said?" Josiah asked, letting the skepticism lace her words.

"She said that she figured something was going on with us since the attack happened in Denver. Travis hasn't been himself lately and we haven't popped up in conversations the way we usually do."

"She's one smart woman," Josiah said.

Orrin and Evelyn Travis were a power couple in American politics. Orrin may have held the political office, but Evie had the ear of most politicians through her work with prominent NGOS and important women advocacy groups.

"What did you tell her?" the bigger man pushed.

"That we were taking care of everything," Chris answered. "And I was just calling because I needed to get ahold of her husband." He paused, knowing that Josiah still expected more. "She said that she understood and would seek her answers elsewhere."

"Meaning she's going to call Ezra," Josiah laughed out loud. "You sneaky bastard."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chris answered, but he was grinning.

Evie Travis cared a great deal for the members of Team Seven. She said she had to use up all the love that originally had been reserved for her son. Stephen had been an AP reporter killed while reporting in Afghanistan about ten years ago. She shared an especially close bond with Ezra. The man could just not say no to the woman. Chris knew that Ezra would break easily and Evie probably knew the whole story by now. He was counting on her as a powerful ally.

Chris stopped about a hundred yards in front of the massive Harry S. Truman building.

"How exactly are you planning on getting in?" Josiah asked. "Its eleven thirty at night and all the visitor's entrances are closed. Its not like we can call Travis and have him invite us in."

"Are you ready to follow my lead?" Chris asked.

"You've been mighty secretive tonight boss," Josiah said a little tersely.

"Believe me if I knew what I was doing, I'd tell you," Chris scoffed. "I'm making this up as I go along. You get any good ideas, you let just let me know."

Chris and Josiah walked through the lawn to the entrance designated for state employees. Chris was counting on the fact that their movements would be picked up by a security camera.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a security guard came flying out a side door.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?" In the light cast by the lamppost, Chris could see that the guard was young. His voice shook slightly, showing his nervousness. This was probably the most action the kid had ever had on the job. His voice was mostly friendly, but his hand rested on his hip.

Both men held up their hands in a nonthreatening gesture.

"Yes," Chris answered. "We need to speak directly to Secretary Travis as soon as possible. It's a matter of national security."

"Look here sir," The guard said, half condescendingly, half apologetic. "A person like you cannot just walk up to one of the most important buildings in the US government and demand a meeting with the Secretary of State. You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

"You think I'm nuts, don't you?" Chris said, sneering slightly at the youth. "Look I know what this must look like, but I'm not a crazy person with some conspiracy theory. I've been working undercover for several months on the border and Secretary Travis is one of only a few people who knows about it."

"And who are you?" The guard said, looking at Josiah. He was clearly intimidated by his size.

"This is my informant," Chris answered. "He only speaks Spanish. His identity needs to remain secret for both of our safety." He didn't look back at Josiah.

"I don't know about this…." The guard hesitated.

"Look I've risked my life and that of my friend's to bring information to Travis. I have information regarding a massive shipment of illegal arms coming into the country in a matter of days! Do you want to be the one responsible for the innocent deaths they are going to cause?" Chris let the authoritative tone enter his voice.

"I can't let you in without permission of my supervisor and I have no way to contact him right now," the guard squeaked, revealing his age.

"We are not going to go anywhere," Chris said. "Go get your walkie-talkie and tell him we are here."

"Hold on I'll be right back," the guard stated.

"Idiot," Chris said under his breath. "You never leave questionables alone. I should tell Travis that he trusts his life to teenagers that can't even remember their damn walke-talkies. I'd have more faith in JD."

Josiah scoffed. The guard didn't know that they weren't armed. Both men had left their firearms locked up in the glove compartment of their rental car. Neither one of them trusted themselves.

"illegal shipment of guns, Chris?" Josiah whispered. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Chris didn't have a chance to answer. The security guard had walked back outside. He was talking into his walkie-talkie.

"My boss says not to let you in until you give a name,' the young man stated.

"I told you that…" Chris started to say.

"No name, no entrance," a much more authoritative and deeper voice cackled

"Rafael Martinez," Chris said quickly. "Secretary Travis will know who that is."

"Martinez?" the young guard asked, surprised. Chris couldn't blame him. He knew that he looked far from Hispanic. At least there was some good instinct in the kid.

"You've got a problem?" Chris growled. The boy backed down. Damn, Chris wished he could have trained this kid. He'd be knocking his head on the concrete right now for not acting on his instinct.

"Hold on a second Mr. Martinez," the voice on the Walkie-Talkie called back.

Chris could feel Josiah's silent stare on his neck. Rafael Martinez was the second in command in one of the most powerful drug cartels in Mexico. When he had originally defected, Travis had scooped the Mexican up. The Secretary hadn't trusted the Department of Defense or any of the other federal agencies to work with such a valuable asset. In true Travis fashion, Martinez answered only to the Secretary of State. Chris and his team had worked with him a few times.

"Tommy, bring him them up to the eighth floor," the voice boomed. Chris and Josiah both recognized that voice. Neither one of them was surprised that their boss was listening in on the security conversations.

"Come on," The guard motioned with his hand.

"You might want to say something in Spanish to be convincing," Chris whispered to Josiah.

"Es mejor que la esperanza no hay nadie en la cruz cámaras de seguridad hace referencia a nuestras fotos ."

"What did he say?" the security guard asked.

"He was commenting on the building," Chris answered. Spanish was not one of Chris's stronger languages, but he knew Josiah had said something about looking at their photos. It was too late to go back now.

They followed the Security guard into the elevator. Not a word was said once the doors had closed. When they opened, Johnny pointed down the hall.

"Secretary Travis is in the Martha Washington room. It's the one with the closed door."

"Gracias," Josiah stated as the two men exited the elevator. The doors closed.

"Do you know where we are?" Josiah asked, as he looked around the impressive hallway.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the eighth floor. All these rooms have been designed to appear as if they were furnished in the 1700's. These rooms hold some of the finest pieces of American art in the world."

"And this concerns me because…?" Chris asked.

"You should enjoy this last piece of finery before we spend the rest of our lives locked up in a jail cell," Josiah answered.

The words hit hard.

"Josiah, I'm sorry. I didn't think this all the way through…"

Josiah put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"It was a rather ingenious plan, worthy of Standish I think. I don't think Rafe will mind that you used his name."

"Let's get this over with," Chris said, walking towards the door.

"After you Senior," Josiah answered with a mock bow.

Chris knocked on the door.

"It's open," a gruff voice called back. Chris took a deep breath and entered.

"Tell me what this about Martinez?" Travis was sitting on a blue settee.

"What the hell?" he rose to his feet when he recognized the two men. Chris and Josiah stood in the doorway.

They both watched as the older man's face turned from surprise to anger. His fist clenched for a few seconds. He slowly released them and a slight smile crossed his face.

"I'll be damned Larabee. You never cease to surprise me." He motioned with hand. "Well the two of you might as well come in. Close the door behind you Sanchez."

When the door was closed, he pointed to the two table chairs. Both men sat down. Both knew they were on thin ice. Now was not the time to disobey orders.

"Rafe is not going to be happy when he finds out that you have been throwing his name around."

"Begging your pardon Sir," Josiah said. " But I don't think he will mind too much. He and Agent Sawyer are pretty good friends."

Travis huffed loudly.

"It would seem that Eboni Sawyer had developed quite a fan club in the time she had been part of Team Seven," He growled. "My wife included."

Chris and Josiah exchanged a quick look.

"Don't play stupid you two. Evie called me about a half an hour ago wanting to know about Sawyer. She says that she forced the information out of Standish, but somebody had to have tipped her off in the first place."

Neither man said anything. Travis sat back down on the settee.

"I suppose that's why I hired you for this job in the first place. You get results." He paused. "Maybe it's a good think you are here. I really didn't want to deal with Martinez tonight anyway and this will save some time."

He grabbed a remote that was sitting on the table in front of him. He pointed it at the high chest of drawers. The wall with the antique piece of furniture slowly slid to the side revealing another wall with a TV attached to it.

Travis laughed at the look of surprise on both men's faces.

"You didn't think was the whole redesign of this place was just for show did you? Remind me and I'll show you what's behind the portrait of John Quincy Adams sometime."

He turned on the TV. In HD quality, the screen revealed a bleak interrogation room. The person being interrogated was facing the camera.

"Eboni," Chris whispered. He reached out of the screen as if he could touch her.

"Despite what you may thing Larabee, I do not abandon those under my command without absolute proof. I've been keeping my eye on Heart until I was interrupted."

"Where is this?" Josiah asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Closer than you probably think," Travis answered. "The integration room on the third floor,"

"Third floor?" Chris asked. "I thought that she was…."

"On her way to a secret detention center in Eastern Europe?" Travis finished raising his eyebrows. "Clearly Team Seven and I have some trust issues we need to work on."

Travis turned up the volume.

"Why do I feel that there is something you aren't telling me?" Heart growled from off camera.

Chris scrutinized Ebbi closely. Her jaw was bruising from Heart's earlier hit. The two bruises made one side of her face look terrible. He was sure it hurt like hell. Other than that, she didn't appear to be physically hurt.

Her eyes told another story. They were tired and exhausted. The brightness that lit up her whole face was gone. Her shoulders were slouched and she looked like she was about ready to fall over.

"Everything I know, you know now too," Ebbi answered. "I've repeated it a hundred times already." Chris did not like the sound of her slightly slurred speech. It could be a sign that the he hit to her face had done worse damage than just the bruise.

"Does she know where she is?" Josiah asked, clearing noticing the same things as Chris.

"No, Heart gave her a drug that knocked her out," Travis said. "You know that is a sanctioned action," he added before either man could protest. "She doesn't know how long she's been out, but Heart does know that I am watching him."

"Which explains why he hasn't hit her again," Chris growled.

"What?" Travis asked in surprise. He turned to look at Chris. "Heart said that she ran into a door trying to resist arrest."

"Are you kidding me?" Chris roared. "Look at her black eye, that's an old bruise. That's from the first interagation a few days ago when she told him he could use some culture sensitivity training. He elbowed her in the jaw when she tried to retaliate after he essentially called her mother a whore earlier this evening."

Travis's mouth tightened

"I didn't look that closely at her eye. Why didn't she report the first hit?"

"Would you have done anything if she would have?" Josiah asked, looking Travis in the eye.

Travis looked guiltily away.

Heart had asked Ebbi another question.

"Look," Ebbi stated. "I don't ca-care what you-uuu do wi-with me anymore. You win Heart, ooookay? I withheld information because I diiiidn't tink it was important at the time. I don'tt know what elllse you want-t me to saaay."

Travis turned down the volume.

"I thought she would be all spit and vinegar when she came in here. I don't think I've ever seen her so resigned. She's been nothing but cooperative since Heart started asking questions.

"Maybe because she's drugged," Chris answered. Josiah put a hand on his shoulder. He shut his mouth.

"That's because she's said everything she knows," Josiah hissed. "And you are torturing her."

Travis turned to look at Josiah, his face angry.

"I'll admit that Heart shouldn't have hit her but If one were to just look at the evidence against Ebony, its pretty damn incriminating. Heart questioning her is a far cry from torture!

"Eboni works to protect people in her community who are willing to ruin her car because of a family name," Josiah said. "She was willing to forgive the government that played at least a small part in killing her father. "You and I both know what really happened in Beirut," Josiah said, "Even though if those guilty will never be brought to justice. She's willing to use her talents to help, despite the suspicion that follows her everywhere."

Chris was surprised at Josiah's audacity. He had brought his friend because he had the longest fuse out of any on Team Seven. Unfortunately, the size of the bomb was proportionate to the size of the fuse. Josiah's very large bomb was starting to go off.

"The man who orders her to risk her life almost every day is willing to throw the worst part of American vengeance at her and her mother without hearing her side of the story," Josiah continued. "She may not be strapped to a board and under a faucet Sir, but I don't know what worse torture you can give her than what she has already suffered."

Travis looked form Josiah to the screen. He rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"When Heart showed me the evidence, I had a hard time not believing it. It didn't look good for Eboni her mother."

"On paper, no," Josiah agreed. "But you heard her side of the story now. You spoke about trust earlier. Do you trust her now?"

Travis sighed.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I am trying to see why she and Saima Sawyer would be involved in all this and still don't understand it." He paused, "However, if any person has proved her loyalty to this country and deserves a chance to explain herself, It's Eboni Sawyer."

Chris and Josiah looked at him in surprise.

"Let's go get our girl and see what she has to say without Heart breathing down her neck, shall we?"

Chris and Josiah followed Travis out of the room and into the elevator.

"Did you know that Evie and Saima worked together on a few cases protecting Somali refugee families?" Travis asked. "About three years ago, a town just outside of Boston was trying to kick them out. None of the adults could find work. Evie and Ms. Sawyer filed a discrimination lawsuit against them."

"Good for them," Josiah answered.

"Evie reminded me that she knows some excellent lawyers should Ebony or Saima need one."

"She's a good woman to have on your side," Chris stated.

"That is she is," Travis agreed.

The three men got out of the elevator and walked down the sparsely decorated hallway. It stood in stark contrast to the stately and pleasing diplomatic eighth floor.

Travis took a key out of his pocket and opened the door farthest away.

"Sir!" Heart exclaimed as Josiah and Chris rushed into the room, almost knocking Travis over.

"Josiah, Chris?" Ebbi asked, just as surprised as Heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Stand down," Travis ordered Heart. "Give me the keys to Sawyer's cuffs."

"But Sir, I…"

"That is an order Heart, I will be investigating the bruises on Agent Sawyer's face, Don't make this any worse for yourself."

A dumbfounded Heart handed the keys to Travis. Travis tossed the keys to Chris.

Chris bent down and immediately began unlocking them. Josiah took a protective stance over the two. Chris cursed quietly when hesaw how tight they were. As soon as the cuffs were off, he began rubbing the young woman's slightly blue fingers, trying to get the circulation going again. Tears of relief, stress and exhaustion began to spill from her eyes. Chris reached up and put his hand on her shoulders and pushed down gently. He made her focus on him.

"You are in Washington DC and you are not going anywhere. Take deep breaths. You're safe. Josiah and I are not leaving you," he said calmly.

"Secretary Travis, I was coming close to breaking her!" Heart exclaimed.

"You break her anymore, you would have…" Josiah growled, stepping forward.

Travis waved him back.

"New evidence has come to light and Agent Sawyer is no longer suspected of conspiring with terrorists."

"But.." Heart protested.

"Your services are no longer required," Travis ordered firmly.

Heart looked like he was going to protest longer, but decided against it.

Instead he shifted so he was in Ebbi's line of vision.

"I'll be on the team that arrests your mother, Sawyer. You are worried about her now? Just wait until she's in my hands…"

Travis threw back his fist and it landed square on Heart's jaw .

"Get her out of here now and wait for me in the lobby," Travis yelled.

Chris helped Ebbi to her feet and led her out of the room. He kept himself between his teammate and Heart. Josiah followed watching both of their backs.

Chris led Ebbi down a hallway until they were in the only lobby on the floor. Chris assumed this dark grey monstrosity with two arm chairs was what Travis was talking about. He felt Ebbi's knees buckle and led her into the chair.

"Sorry," she whispered. "My head is throbbing and I'm seeing spots."

"Heart didn't hurt you again, did he? Chris asked.

Ebbi shook her head and grimaced.

"I'm going to go get some water," Josiah said. "You are probably dehydrated."

"And some ice," Chris stated.

"And some ice," Josiah walked down the hallway.

"Where is he going to find that?" Ebbi asked Chris. "He doesn't know his way around the place."

"I'm sure he'll manage," Chris answered.

He picked up Ebbi's chin in his hand.

"Are you sure that that he didn't hit you again. Somewhere that is not on the face?" he asked.

"No, honestly," Ebbi answered. She finally appeared to be relaxing a little bit.

"The combination of the drugs and everything else is probably making you feel sick," Chris stated.

Ebbi started, a sudden thought coming to her head.

"I told you to stay and try to find my mom!" She said trying to get up. "She could be in danger!"

Chris gently pushed her back down.

"Ezra, Nathan, Buck and Vin are working on it," Chris said calmly. "That's why we are a team Ebbi so we can work together. None of us were willing to let you rot away somewhere. You mean more to us then all of that. Besides you are our best asset to finding the hostages. You know them and their work better than any of us."

"hostages?" Ebbi asked. "Then you believe what I said earlier? About my mom and Baz being innocent?"

Now it was Chris's turn to be surprised.

"Jesus Ebbi, did you think differently? Of course, I believed you"

Ebbi looked sheepish.

"Sorry," she answered. "It's just that when ones sitting handcuffed to a steel chair, one starts to think…"

Chris held up his hand to silence her.

"I get it," he said. "But I want you to understand something. I've been involved in a lot of discussions about trust tonight and how their needs to me more of it. I ask the members of my team to do a lot and put themselves in lots of danger. I don't do that without them expecting something in return." He paused. "I picked you just like everyone else because I knew I could trust you to protect this country and do the right thing. You will always have my trust Agent Sawyer. And I hope you realize that I would go to the gates of Hell to help the members of my team, you included."

He let the words sink in. Ebbi looked like she was processing his little speech. Ezra would probably have said it was a bit melodramatic, but he knew his shaken comrade could use a strong dose of confidence right now.

He waited a few seconds and let the words sink in. He saw her shoulders relax and then he continued.

"I was thinking that…."

"That's never a good thing," Ebbi laughed quietly.

Chris punched her gently in the shoulder, but he was glad to hear what she was laughing. The smile on her face made him feel the best he had all night.

"I was thinking about it on the flight over here," Chris continued. "It's the only reason why they would have taken your mother and Baz."

"But why?" Ebbi asked. "If that group of men is really responsible, why would they need hostages? Don't you think they would have run as soon as the attack was over? Neither my mother or Baz would have gone willingly. Two uncooperative hostages would only slow them down."

"Maybe they didn't go unwillingly," a voice said from above them. Both jumped. Neither had noticed Josiah or Travis appear next to them.

Josiah handed Ebbi a glass of water and two pills.

"What is it?" Ebbi asked, eyeing the pills suspiciously.

"Just some imbreprofrin," Travis told her. " I needed to take some myself," he rubbed his hand. "I haven't done that for a while, although there's some leaders of North Korea that sure deserve it."

"Sir, I…" Ebbi started to say, but Travis held up a hand.

"There will be a change to talk in a little bit," He said. "Right now, just get your bearings. You will be no good to us sick." His voice was soft and kind

Chris had rarely heard the authoritative man use such a gentle tone before. Come to think of it, it was only with Travis's grandson Billy. Chris hadn't seen the boy for a while, but he was only a little younger than JD.

Ebbi took the glass of water and gulped down the pills. Travis nodded at her approvingly.

"Heart?" Chris asked.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore. I'll see that he is properly punished. I'm also going to have a talk with our training officers about cultural sensitivity training. That in poor taste and nobody deserves to be treated that way…."

"But what if I had been a terrorist?" Ebbi asked.

"First off," Travis said sternly. "You are not a terrorist Agent Sawyer. I'm not quite sure everything that happened in Denver, but I'm sure we will soon find that your mother and you are not at fault for what happened."

Chris and Josiah exchanged a look. This was different than what Travis had told them earlier. Now it appeared that he believed in her innocence as much as them.

Ebbi looked at him and he smiled.

"Besides, I'm the one that hired you." Travis added. "It would not bode well for my political career if you are responsible. I'm choosing to believe differently." He added."Second, Heart was mean, cruel and vindictive."

"Something you want if you are integrating terrorists," Ebbi stated.

"Maybe," Travis answered. "But there are better tutors to show you effective terrorist techniques" he glanced over at Josiah and Chris. "At least ones that won't have the justice department breathing down your neck." He chuckled, then looked up at Chris.

"What are your plans now?" he asked.

"That depends on you Sir," Chris answered. "Are you willing ot let us return to Denver?

"I would think that would have went without saying. I'm sure Ezra, Vin, Nathan and Buck could use the help with finding Saima and Baz."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"You must know me better than that," Travis shook his head. "You honestly believed that when I ordered you off the case, I thought you would just sit back and listen? I half expected you to have found him by now."

"Hopefully that's what we will do soon Sir," Josiah answered. "And yes we would like to get back to Denver as soon as possible. Unless, Ebbi wants to…"

"I'm not going to rest until I'm back home," Ebbi answered, reading Josiah's thoughts. "I'll try to sleep on the plane."

"I think I might be able to make your flight home a little more comfortable than squeezing yourself a seat in Economy."

"With Ezra, we always fly first class," Ebbi said. "He's build up so many frequent flier miles, We kind of just screw the budget the government gives us."

"Yet, you still claim it on your expense reports," Travis mused, with a raised eyebrow.

Ebbi looked down at her feet when Chris and Josiah glared at her.

"I think I might be able to up Ezra a little bit on this one," He said, pulling out his cellphone. "Gus, this is Orrin. I need her ready to fly as soon as possible for a quick flight to Denver." He paused. "Yeah, you could call it an emergency." He paused again. "Do you really want to be the one to wake up the president and ask him if its okay? We'll be to Denver and back before he even wakes up." Another pause. "Good, I'll have three passengers with me. I'll see in a little while.' He hit the end button on his phone and said the name Gus.

"The old man is better at using his phone then you are," Ebbi whispered in Chris's ear. Chris elbowed her gently.

"Gus, I need the car ready to go in five minutes. I have some people who are coming to Andrews with me. Be ready to drive right up to the Tarmac." He hung up the phone.

"Andrews?" Josiah asked. "As in Andrews Air Force Base?"

"That's it," Travis answered. "Meet me downstairs. I have to get my travel bag I always keep one packed just in case."

"Wait a second," Josiah said. "Am I assuming right that you are coming with us on Air Force One?"

"It will get us to Denver the quickest out of any plane I know," Travis answered.

"Speaking of terrorism threats," Ebbi stated. "Is that legal? I mean what happens if the president needs to….."

"You know for trying to do something nice to make things up to you," Travis answered. "You sure are protesting quite a bit. The president is scheduled to be in White House all day. The plane will be back in DC by ten o clock."

"And you are coming with us?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sir, if it's a matter of trust…."

"I trust you can do your job just fine," Travis answered. "But I need a break from Washington for a while. Besides, this boy genius is still be talked about in intelligence circles. A fifteen year old took down on of the biggest Mexican Crime lords in a century. I think it's about time I meet him." He paused. "I have something I want to give him person anyway."

None of the three said anything. They continued to stare at the Secretary.

"Well get moving downstairs all three of you. Don't make me give you an order."


End file.
